Eli's Jealous Side
by Neli4evr
Summary: When  Eli sees something that wasn't what it seems, will he take it the wrong way and discover a feeling he never knew he had? Mild Drew/Clare, Drew/Alli, all Eclare. Final chapter now up!
1. Helping a Friend

Clare's POV

Adam and I were walking down the hall to lunch, talking about none other than the famous Eli Goldsworthy.

He was a great friend to Adam, especially when his secret came out about Gracie. To me, he's a…friend. Just a friend. Hmm, here comes the man of the hour.

"Hey Adam!" He stopped and catched his breath. I could tell he's been running.

Does he even notice I'm here?

"Dude, what's up?"

"I just got the new issue of our comic." He grabbed the book from his backpack and continued talking to Adam.

I knew our conversation was over. Thank god. My cheeks were already turning red just from talking about him.

I stopped at my locker to grab the new book I'm reading for English, but stopped when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Finally you talk to me, Eli." I turned around and saw Alli, a happy, but confused look on her face.

"Wow. Someone's eager to talk to some English partner! And sorry, but I'm not him"

"Sorry, Alli. I was just…"

"You were just in love and know that we realized that for the millionth time, can we talk about something more important for a sec?" I nodded my head.

I wanted to tell her that I was not in love with Eli, at least not that I knew of. Heck, I've only known him for what, two weeks!

And I bet he doesn't feel the same way. Just look at how he ignored me a few minutes ago! But I do have to admit that he does have his sweet moments, and sometimes acts like we're more than just friends…

"Clare! Well, can you help me?" Alli asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Alli. Can you repeat that one more time?" She groaned.

"Clare, stop thinking about Eli! I said that Drew and I are drifting apart. He got a tutor for our History class and I'm angry because one, he didn't tell me he needed help and two, he chose this-this, ugh! I can't even describe her!"

"She's that bad?"

"Yes, and I need you to find out what he feels for that _thing_ during lunch." I thought for a moment, doubtful if it was going to work.

"Aww, please Clare Bear, please! I really like Drew. I need to find out if he feels the same way." I sighed, defeated.

"Fine, but Drew and I barely talk. I don't know if he would tell me something so personal like that." Alli grabbed my shoulders again, shut my locker, and started pushing me towards the cafeteria.

"Of course he will. You're one of his step-brothers' friends! Don't worry, he'll trust you."

We entered the cafeteria and kept waling in the direction towards Drew, but once I got there, Alli was nowhere in sight.

Great. I'll go ask then.

Eli's POV

I've never seen Adam so focused on a comic book before. It's kinda funny watching him read…hmm, there's somebody missing, somebody with deep blue eyes and ginger red hair.

"Hey, Adam, where's Clare?"

"Oh, she was right next to us when we were in the hall Maybe she went to get a snack or drink, or something." Adam stood up from his seat and so did I. We started looking around for my Blue Eyes, wait, did I just say my? I called Clare mine's.

But we're just friends. Nothing more.

"Hey, I found her!" I looked at the direction he was pointing and there none other was my…friend, but who is she talking to? "She's talking to Drew." Well, that answers my question.

"I'm going to go see what they're talking about." I took a step, but Adam grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Dude, why do you need to know?" He sounded confused. I barely knew myself, but I just, just need to need to know what's going on with her, and most importantly, why she's talking to Drew.

"I just need to know, period."

He shrugged and let me go. I started walking over there, confident that it's nothing, but there's something else I feel…jealousy maybe?

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is my new multi-chapter story. Took me a while to write. Lets just say laptops and milkshakes don't mix! Delicious though! **

**Next chapter already written up and will be up tomorrow! Til then, lots of love!**

**Nicolle 3**


	2. No Denying the Truth

Clare's POV

"So, do you still like Alli?" I asked Drew. He was confusing, but I think I see what he's saying.

"Of course I like Alli. I do a lot. I just didn't want her to think I was stupid or anything, so I asked the second smartest girl in the class to help me. I guess I should go explain things to her, maybe at the Dot after school."

"Yeah, that would work. Well good luck!" I turned about to leave when he asked me something.

"Hey, you're her best friend. Maybe you should come with us to help." He suggested. It was a great idea. That way things would be less awkward and I could make sure Alli doesn't screw things up by over exaggerating.

"Sure, I would love to go."

"Go where?"

Oh great. So _now_ he comes to talk to me!

I turned around to face Eli.

"Hey, Eli." Drew said. Eli just looked at him with, should I say, not so friendly eyes. "So Clare, I'll see you later."

"Kay, bye." Drew left, leaving Eli and I alone in the middle of the cafeteria.

Eli's POV

Clare still didn't answer me when I asked her where she was going with Drew.

I need to know.

"Go where, Clare?"

"No where important, at least not to you." After a moment of staring each other down, Clare started walking towards our table, I followed soon behind.

As soon as we sat down, silence filled the air. Neither Clare nor I said a word. Adam just continued looking at us both. I was staring at Clare, who was eating her sandwich. It stayed like that through the rest of lunch and English. I still can't stop thinking about what she and Drew are going to the today…together.

The bell rang, signaling us to go home. Clare stood up from her seat and walked out of the classroom at a fast pace.

I don't know why. Just the thought of them being together made me angry.

'Dude, you're jealous.'

No. I, Eli Goldsworthy, never gets jealous, but with a girl like Clare on the line, I guess it makes sense.

I am jealous…because I'm actually falling for my English partner, my friend, my Clare.

And I need to tell her. Now.

* * *

**At The Dot**

Clare's POV

I walked into the Dot, seeing Drew way in the back, but no Alli.

"Hey, Drew. Where's Alli?" He shrugged, not having a clue. "Strange, I texted her an hour ago saying to meet us here in twenty minutes."

I checked my watch. It's definatey been ore than twenty minutes since school let out.

Then, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Alli.

'Hey Clare! I'll be 10 min late. My English teacher wanted to talk about a report. C ya there!'

I showed Drew the text and he nodded. We ordered some coffee and decided to wait for her. We mostly talked about Alli and how much she meant to him.

I wish Eli could say things like that.

I wish he could tell me what he really feels for me, if he does anyways. It's much easier than his stupid signals!

'Ding'

The door opened, but when I turned around to see who it was, it turned out to be Eli. He saw Drew and I and walked towards our table.

"Hey, Clare. Drew." He said Drew's name in a dull tone, like he didn't want him to be there at all. "Clare, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded and put down my coffee.

"I'll be back in a sec, Drew."

"That's fine, go right ahead."

I got up from my seat and followed Eli outside.

I wonder what he wants to talk to me about...

* * *

**You guys are being such great readers! seriously. I haven't had that many visitors since Our Partners!**

**Okay so tell me what you think! I'm open to criticism and/or comments. I'll put up chapter 3 tomorrow as soon as I can.**

**Love U All!**

**Nicolle 3**


	3. We're Just

I followed Eli outside and sat down at the bench where only a week ago, he dared me to scream at the top of my lungs. I laughed softly at the memory.

"So Eli, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

His eyes turned a soft shade of green and he exhaled slowly.

"Eli?"

"What's going on between you and Drew?" I stared at him blankly. What is he talking about?

"Drew and I? We're-" I was cut off by the sound of clacking high heels.

Alli, of course.

"Clare, ready to go?"

Suddenly, Drew came out and tapped Alli's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Alli, we need to talk to you about what happened, you know, with that girl and...us."

She looked at me a bit scared and I nodded. We were about to go inside until I remembered Eli was still there. I turned towards him and told him to wait up a second.

Once I got inside, Drew and Alli were already talking and things didn't look too well.

"If you needed help, why didn't you just come to me? Your girlfriend! Not a tramp who's just out to get into boy's-"

"Stop, Alli! I did it so that you wouldn't think I'm some sort of football, playing dumbass. And she was really sweet to help me. She didn't do the assignment for me! We didn't get in trouble!"

"I was just helping you!"

"I didn't need it like that!"

"Fine. Then just go up to every 'sweet and smart' girl and ask for 'help', but don't ever go up to me for it again, you low lying jerk!"

She stood up, grabbed her purse and walked out. Drew got up too and yelled back at her,

"I will! Do you know what, here's one ten times smarter than you!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him into a kiss. It was forceful and full of anger, but a hint of sadness was there too. I even think I saw a tear run down his cheek. I knew he didn't mean what he was doing, so when we parted, he started apologizing and I told him not worry about it and go after Alli. He soon left running and I walked out soon afterwards.

Eli was still standing there, but instead of those soft; warm eyes, I saw dark; tearful ones looking at me.

Oh no, did he see what happened?

"Eli that was not what you think. He was angry and caught up in the moment. Trust me, we're just,"

"Just the happiest couple ever, right?" He said in a mock tone. He was angry too. What is it? National Boy PMS'ing Day?

I couldn't say anything after that. I wanted to explain to him that he was wrong, that I didn't like Drew that way, but the way he was now, I decided to wait until he had cooled down a bit. If I tried now, he wouldn't have listened to a word I would have said.

He shook his head and turned around, walking towards Morty. I did the same, but towards home.

Once I got there, I went to room and took out my phone to call Adam. I know Eli will listen to him, hopefully.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam, I need your help." I explained everything to him and he said,

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

With that, I said thanks and hung up.

I walked over to my bed and laid down, thinking about the expression Eli had on his face when I saw him, the sadness visible in his eyes. They were the same as Drew's when he kissed me.

Please understand, Eli. I don't like Drew, I like you.

* * *

** I am sooooooo sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I got my new laptop yesterday (you know, after the whole milkshake accident) and it took a lot of time to transfer all my documents. -_- For being such great and patient readers, I'm going to update my fourth chapter tonight, most likely around nine. I made it longer just for you guys!**

**3 more days until Eli comes back, or at least the show. Ugh, why did he have to get suspended!**

**Love you all,**

**Nicolle 3**


	4. I'm Sorry

It's been two days since that evening. Adam tried many times to explain what happened, but he wouldn't listen. I called and texted him, but nothing. Maybe I can talk to him at lunch.

I was walking up the front door steps when I heard Alli call my name. I turned around and saw her, but in the corner of my eyes, I saw something else too.

Right there, sitting on the tables next to the cars were Jenna and Eli, hugging and smiling. Alli saw them too and anger soon crossed her face.

I turned back around and went inside, Alli close behind. We went to our first period class and I just stayed silent. The other periods afterwards were the same. I only talked when necessary, but most of the time, I was thinking about what I saw back there.

I can't believe it! Jenna and Eli? He doesn't even like her, period. Why would he go to her, and why is she doing this? I thought we were friends again after the whole KC, pregnancy thing! Some friend!

'Bring!'

Great. Lunch time.

Alli and I decided to sit in an isolated table. We passed by Jenna and she said hi, but we ignored her completely. Drew wasn't there at all and Eli went outside with Adam. We talked about anything other than Drew, Eli, KC or Jenna until the bell rang. We walked together in the hallway and said our goodbyes at Ms. Dawes' classroom. I sat down told us that today we would have a free period, so I took out my notebook and started writing another chapter of my vampire fanfic.

Hmm, maybe my new character, Elijah, should die in this one and Declan can come back…yeah! Good idea!

Now I was inspired and ended up writing three chapters total. Eli and Adam weren't in class and to be honest, I couldn't care less. I don't want to see him or Jenna ever again.

Am I overreacting?

Not likely. They deserve it.

'Bring!'

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. I went outside and started walking home until someone grabbed my shoulder. Please let it not be Eli.

"Clare Bear, why are you and Alli ignoring me?" Jenna.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe we don't want to talk to guy stealers anymore." I replied, angry.

"What? I thought we forgot about KC forever?"

"Not KC. Eli."

"Eli?"

"Oh come on, Jenna! We know what we saw this morning. You and Eli cuddling and flirting like there was no one else there. How pathetic."

She thought for a moment and then made an O shape with her mouth.

"Clare, you got it all wrong."

"Oh yeah, sure, so if I go to Eli right now and ask him what happened, he'll say that you guys weren't flirting and getting ready to do it in the parking lot, right?"

"Of course because nothing happened! We were just-"

"Just being complete assholes."

Jenna's mouth gaped open. Wait, did I just say that? I'm so sorry, Lord. I turned around and walked away, leaving Jenna still on the sidewalk. I can't believe I just said that!

When I got home, my parents were already home and arguing over my moms' new charity event and why my dad couldn't go, again. The voices got louder and louder, so I grabbed my purse and ran outside. It was starting to get really dark and cloudy. Soon it started drizzling, then pouring. I didn't have an umbrella, so I was getting soaked. I need to find somewhere to get dry and wait out the storm.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally saw a small shopping center in the distance.

Cranswell Community Mall.

Did I really walk that far?

I went inside a small store called Wilsons' Comics and took off my jacket. I looked around and noticed a few people, two of them being Eli and Adam. They were in the Goon section and sitting down on the floor. Adam looked up when the door bell rang when I came in.

"Clare?" Adam said as he got up. Eli looked up and put his comic book down. He stood up with beside Adam and they walked towards me, both looking at my drenched clothes up and down.

"Clare, you're soaking wet! I'll go ask the manager for a towel or something." Adam went to the back of the store and disappeared.

Eli and I were alone, except for the other people in the store. We were staring at each other. Eli's eyes no longer held hatred and betrayal, but instead sadness and worry. I had to say something.

"Hello." I said shyly. Nice choice of words, Clare.

"Hi. What are doing walking outside alone when it's raining?"

"I just needed to get away from my house, so what were you doing with Jenna, you know, this morning."

"We were just talking. She came to comfort me and explained what really happened when Drew…did that." He paused and looked at the floor, exhaling deeply. "I'm sorry for overreacting and ignoring you like that. I guess I was just-"

"Jealous?" I suggested. "I know the feeling. When I saw you and Jenna this morning, I knew exactly why you did what you did. I understand, don't worry."

"You were jealous, too? Wow. You know I don't like her type…,but yeah I was. I couldn't stand the thought of you being in someone else's arms."

I took out my phone and texted Jenna a million and one sorry's. I owed her a lot more. When I finished, I looked at Eli and said,

"Eli, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I came to a quick conclusion and got you and Jenna in danger." He looked at me confused.

"Danger?" I giggled.

"Yeah, be careful with Alli until I can talk to her about what really happened. She's furious."

Adam came back with a towel and handed it to Eli. He wrapped it around me and held me close, making me warm. My phone rang, Jenna replied.

'Told you and you're forgiven. Told Alli already, so we're not on her 'dead' list anymore. Please forgive Eli. He loves you!'

Eli was reading the text at the same time and blushed.

"So you love me?"

* * *

**There's the long chapter I promised you. You guys deserve it. Last chapter (maybe) coming tomorrow (definately).**

**Love you all,**

**Nicolle 3**


	5. I Love You

**Okay so here's the last chapter. Hope you guys likey!**

**Oh, and I should've mentioned this waayy in the beginning, but here it is-**

**Disowner-I don't own Degrassi or Eclare, only the idea for the story. =(**

* * *

"So you love me?"

I turned to face Eli. He swallowed and looked at the floor, then back at my eyes. I could tell he was nervous.

"Clare, of course I love you. I have since we met, since we became friends, since…everything. You got me through what happened with Julia and made me realize that there's more to life than death. You made me see that I never want to lose you."

"Awww!"

We both turned around and noticed the crowd of people around us. Everyone including Adam started cheering and telling me to say something or kiss him. I wanted to kiss him, trust me, but I just giggled and said,

"Uhm, can we go outside for a moment?" He smiled and nodded.

Once we got out there, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me, something Eli would have normally done instead. His eyes were piercing into mine and everything was still, except for the people looking out the store window at us.

Wow.

So now we're more entertaining than comic books? Funny.

"Eli, I love you too, but I really hate your friends right now." He laughed and Adam stuck his tongue out at us. I gasped sarcastically and did the same, which made Eli laugh even more.

"Oh and Clare, Jenna told me that somebody cursed for the first time because of me." He said, smirking. My eyes grew wide remembering. "I don't know whether to be flattered or scared for my life."

"Oh shut up." I whispered and my lips crashed into his. We moved in complete sync for what seemed forever but I didn't mind if it was.

That kiss. It was… Hmm. It was…, well, the best kiss of my life. There was no other to describe it.

Once we parted, we went inside and everyone inside started clapping. Eli gave them the death stare, but with a smile. I looked at my watch and noticed what time it was.

Oh no! I told Alli I would go over to her house in fifteen minutes!

"Sorry everyone, but the show is over. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Eli."

I turned and put my jacket on, ready to run through the rain, until someone grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I'll drive you there. The rain is freezing is freezing cold and there's no way I'd let my girlfriend get sick." I smiled.

He called me his girlfriend. I've been wanting him to say that since…forever really.

We interlaced our fingers and made our way towards Morty. Adam asked us where we were going and Eli told him that he would come back to pick him up.

Once we got to Alli's house, he walked me up the front door steps leading up to her house.

I was about to say good night when his lips stopped me. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. The kiss was getting deeper until we heard someone at the door.

"Hey Clare, Eli. So happy you could make it." She looked at me and winked. The blush I knew I already had got even more red.

"Uhm, I guess you better get going then." He said in a disappointed tone. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, making him smile again.

"I'll call you later." He nodded and went back to Morty. Alli and I went inside and Alli started to jump up and down.

"OMG Clare! I can't believe it! You and Eli, Drew and I…We should double date!"

"Wait, you two got back together?"

"Yep! Right after I left the Dot."

"Congrats!"

"No, congrats to you guys. I've been waiting for you two to get together since 'I, ugh, got…laser surgery.'." We laughed and started jumping up and down again, squealing. Sav came downstairs and looked at us strangely.

"Girls are so weird."

We stopped and looked at him smiling and laughing.

Boys are strange too, especially when they're jealous.

* * *

**Sooooo what'cha think? I had a super awesome time writing this and sharing it with you guys, definately the best readers in the world, literally. I had readers from all over, most countries I needed a globe to find. Thanks to all of you for giving me the confidence to do this. **

**Love you all,**

**Nicolle 3**


End file.
